Un pequeño accidente
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Charles Grey y Sieglinde no se hablan, siendo este un problema que afecta a la reina, el perro guardián debe intervenir, ¿pero que es lo que ha causado que estos dos no se hablen?, eso es lo que debe investigar el te fic participa en el concurso "al azar" del foro Mansion Phanthomhive.


Este fic participa en el concurso " _al azar"_ del foro Mansion Phanthomhive… también para fines de unión y aumentar la población de habitantes en la mansión: **forum/Mansi%C3%B3n-Phantomhive/159942/**

 **DISCLAIMER:** los personajes de kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, ya lo saben.

Un pequeño accidente

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la mansión Phantomhive, Charles Grey y Sieglinde Sullivan estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, con una separación entre ellos equivalente al ancho de la mesa, y se lanzaban rayos por los ojos, quizá no dijeran nada, pero bastaba ver que cuando no se atacaban con la mirada, se volteaban indignados uno con el otro.

Esta situación ya había durado mucho, y tanto Agni como Soama (llámense metiches o chismosos), Wolfram y Phips, actualmente presentes y escondidos temiendo el caos que se desataría por haber juntado a semejantes fieras en una misma habitación, ignoraban el porqué del asunto, no es que no les hubieran preguntado, pero solo les decían "no deseo hablar del asunto", la reina preocupada porque su mayordomo estuviera de peor humor que el de costumbre arreglo que el perro guardián arreglarla el asunto, catalogado de urgente.

Ciel estaba harto, tenía un tic de molestia en la ceja e ignoraba porque estaban peleados, y tampoco le importaba, lo que realmente le molestaba era que lo hubieran ocupado como mediador, o mejor dicho árbitro o réferi, en esa batalla campal entre el mayordomo blanco y la bruja verde, los cuales habían terminado sus amenazas visuales, y tras una breve pausa de incomodo silencio y que una breve palabra de cortesía de Ciel hubiese detonado la guerra nuevamente, ahora ambos bandos habían alcanzado el punto donde las palabras no eran suficientes y en ese momento se gruñían mutuamente.

Desesperado el conde, pregunto en tono bajo pero lleno de impaciencia, y un aura negra, de una vez el problema – Alguno de ustedes dos, me quiere decir ¿cómo demonios empezó todo esto?-

Y en cinco segundos Sieglinde y Grey comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo intentando explicar cada uno su versión.

-UNO A LA VEZ!- grito Ciel exasperado por el repentino ruido.

En el acto ambos bandos se callaron y miraban al lado contrario con su respectivo puchero de berrinche.

-Comencemos desde el principio ¿Cuándo fue el inicio de este pandemónium?- Pregunto Ciel aparentemente calmado.

=Hace dos semanas= dijeron ambas partes al mismo tiempo

-bien, tenemos un progreso- dijo Ciel aliviado – No preguntare por el culpable porque seguramente dirán que fue el otro y entonces…

=William T. Spears= Contestaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

Ciel se quedó en el limbo por un segundo " _¿Cómo conocen a ese shinigami?"_ Se preguntaba Ciel, pero reacciono ante el hecho de que no se hubieran culpado entre ellos.

-Esperen, ¿Qué?- Dijo Ciel confundido

-Te aseguro pequeño chihuahua, que no sería válido culparnos mutuamente cuando ambos sabemos que el culpable es ese tal Spears- Dijo Grey acomodándose dignamente en su asiento.

-Tiene razón, no puedo culpar a Grey de algo que claramente fue culpa de William- Dijo Sieglinde acomodándose en su asiento y cruzando los brazos.

" _Por ahí hubiéramos comenzado… preguntando por el culpable, de haber sabido que se calmarían al delatarlo lo hubiera sugerido desde el principio"_ Pensó Ciel suspirando – Y… ¿se puede saber que hizo William para generar esta situación?- Continuo Ciel deseando que no se lanzaran a matarse cuando respondieran.

Momento de silencio.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?- Grito Ciel alarmado, casi se cae del asiento cuando ambos involucrados advertían mutuamente la mirada mientras se sonrojaba. " _ESTAN SONROJADOS! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HIZO ESE SHINIGAMI IDIOTA?"_ Se preguntaba Ciel.

Los otros chismosos, llamados amigos, acompañantes y compañeros de trabajo, entraron con un sonoro estruendo al escuchar el grito de Ciel.

-Lo que sucedió, fue que Grey me enseñaba a bailar… no me mires con esa cara Ciel, la reina lo designo como mi tutor y se acabó, como decía, estábamos bailando, cuando William entro diciendo que necesitaba un químico en específico, a saber para que los requería, de acuerdo con los componentes ese producto sirve para…- Y Sieglinde comenzó a divagar.

-Ahem…- Carraspeo Grey

-Oh, lo siento, bueno, fui por el reactivo y cuando regrese, William y Grey estaban enfrascados en uno de sus juegos tontos, donde Grey saca la espada y persigue a quien se le ponga en frente, cuando le di el reactivo a Will, solo se despidió y salió… lo último que supe fue que fui atacada por Grey- Dijo Sieglinde con una cara rosita.

-Es que el idiota ese me empujo en el último instante y caí encima de ella…-Dijo Grey cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, para entonces los chismosos… llamémoslos testigos, estaban sentaditos detrás de Ciel… solo por si acaso.

-Ya está ¿Eso es todo? … ¿todo este teatro por una simple caída?- Pregunto Ciel a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Pues básicamente fue eso, cuando me levante después de haberle caído encima a esta bruja verde…OUCH!- Sieglinde había pateado a Grey –de acuerdo… a esta amable señorita ¿contenta? no sé cómo no me mordí la lengua ante semejante mentira…HAY!- Otra patada -ya, ya, como sea, cuando me levante le dije que no tenía importancia y entonces me ataco- Termino Grey mirando enojado a Sieglinde.

-¿QUÉ NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA? QUIZA PARA TI NO, PERO PARA MI ERA LO MAS VALIOSO DEL MUNDO CHARLES GREY! - grito Sieglinde enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ciel los miraba como si hubieran perdido el juicio.

-¿Qué cosa no era… o fue importante?-Pregunto el desesperado Conde.

-ya te dije que no es de gran importancia- Dijo Grey rodando los ojos.

-que si lo es- Replico Sieglinde.

-que no-

-que si-

-YAAAAAAA! ¿DE QUE ME ESTAN HABLANDO?- Grito Ciel exasperado.

-MI PRIMER BESO- Grito Sieglinde a Ciel

-…- Silencio general en el salón donde la revolución había estallado.

Grey miro a Sieglinde como si de pronto tuviera dos cabezas y fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Enserio fue tu primer beso? ¿ _ESE?_ -Pregunto Grey quien al parecer apenas había comprendido la situación –Hay que ver, me lo hubieras dicho des de un buen principio-

-¿y qué hubieras hecho al respecto?, te pregunte si era enserio lo que habías hecho y dijiste que no, que no tenía importancia y que era algo puramente social- Contesto Sieglinde molesta.

-pero yo no sabía que… como sea ven acá un segundo, ahora que ya sé de qué va todo esto ven un segundo- Dijo Grey sonriendo.

-no quiero- Replico Sieglinde

-no te pregunte, en este instante arreglare todo- y arrastrando a una necia Sieglinde que se movía para soltarse del agarre de Grey que caminaba hacia una puerta y los sacaba a ambos de la estancia, para después cerrar la puerta.

Luego de un minuto la puerta se abrió y entraron… una sonriente bruja verde, y un semi rosita mayordomo blanco.

Y el silencio seguía en la sala, testigos y acompañantes estaban estupefactos.

-y asunto arreglado, creo que debo agradecerle conde Phantomhive… pero como fue usted quien soluciono esto, creo que mejor le digo a su majestad que asunto fue resuelto exitosamente por mi parte, nos vemos luego, y en cuanto a ti…-Dijo señalando a Sieglinde.

-Sí, sí, ya sé, no diré nada, y te esperare para la merienda, ya te puedes ir Grey, vete, shu, shu!-

-Sí, eso, me alegra que contigo no tenga que dar explicaciones extras, bueno nos vemos… PHIPS DEJA DE VERME COMO IDIOTA, VAMONOS!- Exclamo Grey al ver los ojos como platos de su acompañante que de inmediato recobro la postura y salió de ahí con Grey.

-My lady… - Comenzó Wolfram conteniendo su enfado hacia Grey.

-No Wolfram, lo siento, eso es un secreto- Termino Sieglinde guiñando un ojo a su acompañante.

El único que sabía lo que había pasado en el minuto que Grey y Sieglinde salieron del salón era Sebastian, que por razones convenientes vio y escucho cuando Grey decía: " _Soy un caballero, Linde, si me hubieras dicho que ese había sido tu primer beso me hubiera hecho responsable, desde un buen principio, de hecho la que se tiene que hacer responsable también eres tú, porque ese insignificante beso… también fue el primero para mi… y con este es nuestro segundo beso"_ terminando de hablar la había besado tiernamente, Sebastian había escuchado lo demás de avisar a la reina sobre otros planes, pero se le olvidaron en el momento en que la bruja le sonrió con complicidad y le cerraba el ojo como pidiendo que guardara el secreto.

-Sebastian, cancela las actividades de hoy y dame un té para calmarme, porque siento que de ahora en adelante deberé estudiar para abogado y juez… con estos dos, siento que no será la primera vez que deba estar en medio… eso, y me recuerdas que te ordene golpear a William realmente fuerte, a ver si ya se fija lo que hace- Dijo Ciel descansado finalmente en la silla.


End file.
